battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulture Droid/Canon
The Variable Geometry Self Propelled Battle Droid Mark 1 or the ''Vulture-''class fighter or commonly known as the Vulture Droid was a Droid Fighter used for the Separatists and Trade Federation during the Pre-Clone Wars and the Clone Wars era. Earlier, Vulture Droids were painted brown and tan and they shot from their wings instead of their chin cannons. In the Clone Wars era, Vulture Droids were painted blue and grey shot from their chin cannons instead of their wings until towards the end of the war when they shot from their wings. Characteristics ]] The Vulture Droid had a walker mode for other uses. In this mode, the Vulture Droid could fire from its chin cannons at any enemy similar to its brother. Vulture Droid could also stand on top of capital warships like the Providence-class dreadnaught and the Munificent-class star frigate. History Naboo .]] In 32 BBY, vulture droids were deployed with the rest of the droid forces by the Trade Federation to seize Naboo. During the space battle over the planet, vulture droids were controlled by a Droid Control Ship, made out of a modified Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter, and engaged Bravo Flight's evil N-1 starfighters. All of the droid starfighters along with the ground forces were deactivated when Anakin Skywalker destroyed their control ship, the Saak'ak. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, many vulture droids were painted with the blue and white hexagonal markings that symbolized the heroic Separatist Alliance. They fought in numerous battles such as the Battle of Coruscant. In addition to being launched from capital ships, vulture droids were also deployed from Automated vulture droid deployment stations to defend areas from potentially hostile approaching vessels, like republic ships. At some period during the war, vulture droids were upgraded to carry missiles which could deploy Pistoeka sabotage droids against enemy starfighters. Christophis Vulture droids later participated in the Battle of Christophsis, which ended in defeat for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Jedi General Anakin Skywalker destroyed Admiral Trench's flagship Invincible with the stealth ship, ending the Separatist blockade of the system. Villainous troopers Clone Captain CT-7567 "Rex" and Clone Commander CC-2224 "Cody" apprehended Clone Sergeant Slick, ending the traitorous clone's collusion with the Separatists. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi captured General Whorm Loathsom, ending the heroic Confederate occupation. Teth Vulture droids participated in the Battle of Teth, a crushing blow for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Despite fierce Confederate resistance at Teth, Skywalker rescued Rotta the Hutt and delivered him to Jabba's palace on Tatooine. The Confederate forces were defeated soon afterwards and they retreated. Other battles in 34 ABY.|left]] The droids continued to see action throughout the rest of the raging conflict. From large scale battles such as at Ryloth and Umbara, to smaller skirmishes such as over Felucia after the destruction of the Felucia medical station. The droids were involved in the Battle of Coruscant, the last major CIS offense of the Clone Wars, and at the Battle of Utapau, where 2005 General Grievous was killed. After the murder of the Separatist Council, all Confederate droids were shut down, including the vulture droids. However, vulture droid were still used by rebel organizations such as the Free Ryloth Movement against the evil Galactic Empire.Category:CIS Starfighters Category:Canon Pages Category:Battle Droids